November Ajax
November Ajax is a Mark-6 PPDC Jaeger. It was tasked with patrolling Santa Monica and intercepting rogue jaegers. History Construction and Launch November Ajax was the first jaeger to utilize the "T-14" jaeger platform. This base frame was applied to 5 other law-enforcement jaegers of similar specification. T-14 was conceptualized to decrease costs, while allowing for extensive modularity for future combat-spec upgrades. Ajax was launched on November 4, 2033 after a construction time of just 6 months. Its T-14 platform and simpler architecture enabled a short build time. It was assigned to the Los Angeles Shatterdome, and began Law-Enforcement operations in 2034. Scrapper Intercept On June 10, 2035, November Ajax was on routine patrol in Santa Monica when PPDC security alerted it of a rogue jaeger, codenamed "Scrapper." Just as Ajax was about to head for the rogue's last known position, Scrapper inadvertently slammed into Ajax's foot. Ajax's Rangers immediately demanded Scrapper's pilot to power down, only for the rogue to deploy a thick smokescreen and slip away. Ajax gave chase as Scrapper rolled away, issuing multiple warnings per PPDC protocol. Scrapper eventually jumped into a building, thinking it had outsmarted Ajax. Yet Ajax's plots easily discovered it using their ultrasonic sensors and began digging through the building. Scrapper countered by rocketing out of the building and hurling an energy cell at Ajax's conn-pod, briefly engulfing it in a blanket of electricity. Ajax promptly rebooted its systems and tracked Scrapper to Santa Monica's beach. A colossal foot slammed down in front of Scrapper, sending it flying backwards. The rogue's final escape attempt was cut short as Ajax deployed its grappling cables and fried Scrapper's power core. The mark VI strode towards Scrapper and tapped on its hull, revealing one livid Amara Namani, who proceeded to snarl profanity at Ajax's bemused Rangers. She was followed by Jake Pentecost, who was immediately apprehended for desertion and smuggling. Drone Attack On the night of July 2, 2035, November Ajax was slogging along the Santa Monica beach as part of her routine patrol. Both Rangers were cracking jokes about the dauntless rogue they had apprehended a month ago, and how its pilot was close to flunking the Jaeger Academy; by then, stories of Amara Namani's renegade attitude and horrid simulator scores had spread like wildfire across multiple Shatterdomes. Two hours into the patrol, a group of V-Dragons appeared over the horizon. The transports swooped along the beach, unmanned jaeger drones swinging from their lift gear like giant pendulums. As Ajax's Rangers and the V-Dragon crew traded greetings, the drones began twitching and convulsing. Vibrant blue lines snaked across their bodies, while armor plates were shed and replaced by thick kaiju hide. Within a matter of seconds, all V-Dragons had been dumped into the sea, their mutant payload hungrily closing in on the lone jaeger. Ajax's grappling cables had barely left their housing when three missiles hurled her onto a Ferris wheel. Four drones bounded forward and each latched onto a limb, screeching and shredding as they buried Ajax under a swarm of spiked claws. All four limbs were ripped off and tossed away, while the dismembered torso was ragdolled like a beach ball between the drones as they headed for the LA Shatterdome. By the time they leaped onto the Shatterdome's landing platform, wreckage from November Ajax was dismally strewn across two miles of sand; Ajax's flattened conn-pod lay on the precise spot where Insurrector had fallen eleven years ago.DEHOGY IS Features Kaiju Killed rogue jaegers drones,/ Category:Second Kaiju War Category:Mark VI Category:Jaegers